


Delayed

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nice Peter, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Steter - Freeform, Train Station, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: Peter knew he wasn’t lying.He knew he wasn’t faking this nervous breakdown.But how could he possibly allow himself to accept these feelings? Stiles was just a boy, for God’s sake…





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this actually turned out a lot cheesier (and maybe slightly OOC) than I had intended. But honestly, for my taste there were just not enough scenes of Stiles and Peter together at the train station in season 6 before they had to part again. I'm in way too deep with this ship, I'm sorry ///
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Nogitsune xo

Peter slowly paced back down the tunnel, his steps heavy with anger, his breath quickening with the raging wolf inside of him trying to claw his way to the surface.

“So… you are telling me… that I have been in this living hell for _months_ , and no one came looking for me?!”

“That’s not true-…”, Stiles attempted to explain, felt himself choke on the words he was trying to say, to finally verbalise all the thoughts and fears, all the pain that had stuck with him throughout these endless weeks.

“Oh, isn’t it?”, Peter scoffed, obviously hurt and insulted. “Do you really expect me to believe that all of Beacon Hills, all of your precious little _friends_ , spent every waking moment trying to find me? Admit it, not a damn soul misses me. Why would they, after all? I’m just the bad guy. The stray wolf nobody wants to be part of their pack, nobody trusts, and everyone would rather have driven out of the city with torches and pitchforks!”

“Stop it!”, Stiles yelled back at him, for once in this miserable situation even glad that none of the other people at the train station seemed to mind them, or even notice them at all.

“Then stop lying to my face, Stiles!”, Peter growled, finally stopped pacing up and down.

“I am _not_ lying, goddammit!”

Peter finally fell silent, crossing his arms. The angry expression on his face seemed to change a bit, became softer as he heard the true desperation in Stiles’ voice, noticed the truthful, yet upset beating of his heart.

Stiles licked his lips nervously, gesturing, struggling for words that seemed to slip from his grasp even further as the burning sensation in his eyes became worse, tears were slowly rising up, blurring his vision.

“ _I_ missed you, okay-…?”

His voice broke so terribly he was wondering if Peter had even understood him at all, tried to play it all down with a smile that made it even worse; he looked truly miserable, had never thought, never hoped that he would have to say it in such a situation, simply forced to admit it to prove Peter wrong.

“I missed you-…”, he repeated a little louder, a little more confident, yet still shaking from head to toe due to the impact these words left on him.

Peter’s fury seemed to evaporate instantly. He knew that he had to handle this situation much more carefully.

“Stiles, you don’t have to say this just to make me feel better.”, he stated calmly, softly, but afraid to see the truth behind Stiles’ words.

He knew he wasn’t lying.

He knew he wasn’t faking this nervous breakdown.

But how could he possibly allow himself to accept it? Stiles was just a boy, for God’s sake…

“I’m not-…”, Stiles whispered hoarsely, wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his flannel shirt. 

“Peter, I-… I lo-“

Even before Stiles could finally say it out loud, Peter had pushed him up against the concrete pillar, shutting him up with a kiss that was so soft and loving it almost brought tears to his eyes all over again.

He felt Peter’s grip on his collar loosen, only for him to bury his hands in Stiles’ short, brown mess of hair, his entire body now shielding him from their surroundings, as if to block out all the hopelessness of their situation.

“Please…”, Peter whispered against his lips, leaning his forehead against the boy’s. “Please don’t say it… not here… not now-…”

Stiles swallowed dryly, tried to suppress the sob that was working its way up his throat.

“But it’s the truth… I promise, I’m not lying to you-…”

“I know…”, Peter replied softly. “I know, you little troublemaker…”

He laughed softly, sadly.

“It’s so typical of you to choose the worst possible moment for something like this…”

“I guess we both have a talent for unfortunate timing.”

Stiles finally managed a careful grin.

“Peter….?”

“Hm?”

“Did you kiss me just to make me stop talking…?”

Peter smiled at him.

It was a warm, soft, and honest smile, like he had never seen on him before. 

“No…”

The happy expression on his face suddenly disappeared again, making way for a worried frown.

“Stiles, it’s… Please don’t get me wrong, but… I am so much older than you. And a man, and a werewolf on top of that. This can’t really be what you want. I am a liar, and a trickster, and I am not afraid to use whatever means it will take to get what I want. I am not an appropriate high school sweetheart… And if I did know you were mine, I would be jealous, and protective, and obsessive-“

“I know. And I don’t care…”, Stiles interrupted him softly, pulling him closer.

“Remember that night you first offered me the bite…? I have had so many sleepless nights over it… I regret it so much… not taking it…”

He sighed sadly.

“I hate myself so much for not having taken that opportunity to be by your side-…”

He wiped his eyes again.

“I nearly lost my mind looking for you-… seeing your apartment so empty and deserted-…”

He shook his head, couldn’t even begin to describe the heartbreak he felt.

“I’ve missed you so much-… I thought I was never going to see you again-…!”

“It’s okay, Stiles…”, Peter whispered softly, pulling him close, gently rubbing his back. “It’s okay… We’re together now…”

“I don’t want to leave you-… I don’t think I’ll survive losing you again-…!”

“Shh…”

Peter placed a gentle kiss on his hair.

“We’ll get through this, okay? We will make it out of here… together…”

He gently cupped his chin so Stiles would look at him.

He smiled.

“And when we do, you can tell me…”

“Really…?”

“Yes…”

Peter pressed a soft, yet longing kiss to his lips, couldn’t fight the feelings he had for the young man in his arms anymore.

“And I can’t wait to say it back…”


End file.
